True Legend
by Yumimura Yoshimori
Summary: Keputusan Naruto pergi dari desanya membuat ia mendapat pengalaman yang tak terbayangkan. langsung aja baca ya a


Disclamer : Naruto adalah maha karya Masashi kishimoto dan

tidak dapat di ganggu gugat.

Ma'af ya... Author memang suka ngadat. FF satunya belum update dah update yang lain aja, hehe ... ma'af banget ya ^^a

Saya disini masih baru jadi perlu banyak masukkan, di tambah laptop lagi rusak, jadi bakal hiatus sementara u_ua ma'af ya u_u.

.  
Aku berlari di tengah kerumunan orang, aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka memberiku tatapan yang menusuk.

Sedangkan untuk saudari kembarku mereka memberikan tatapan seakan dia adalah yang terhebat, pahlawan, dan sejenisnya. Bahkan Tou-_san_ lebih perhatian padanya.

Aku sebenarnya tak ingin memperdulikannya, tapi semakin lama Tou-_san _semakin menjauhiku dan bahkan Tou-_san_ tak segan memukuliku jika aku membuat suatu kesalahan.

Ah ... sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Uzumaki Naruto anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, aku juga memiliki seorang nee-_san _yang cantik bernama Namikaze Naruko.

Untuk suatu alasan Tou-_san _tak ingin aku menggunakan marganya, seakan dia tak ingin mengaukiku. Dan Kaa-_san_ kami telah meninggal, aku tak ingin menanyakannya pada Tou-_san_ tapi yang ku dapat adalah pukulanbertubi-tubi dari Tou-_san_.

Aku berjalan menembus pengapnya jalan, yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah pulang. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua tatapan menusuk para penduduk, rasanya aku ingin pulang dan menjernihkan fikiranku dengan mengguyur rambut pirangku dengan dinginnya air.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumahku, aku angkat tangan kananku dan sedetik lagi aku akan mengetuk pintu kayu yang di hiasi dengan beberapa huruf kanji sebelum sebuah suara menghentikanku.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG, NARUTO ADALAH ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL ! KAU TAHU? KARNA DIA KUSHINA MATI!" sebuah suara keras menghentikanku dan yang ku tanyakan bukan siapa yang mengeluarkan suara keras nan tinggi ini melainkan apa yang di ucapkannya.

Aku membunuh Kaa-_san_? Aku? Berbagai pertanyaan mulai berkecambuk di fikiranku. Ingin rasanya aku masuk ke dalam sana dan bertanya lebih jauh. Tapi aku urungkan niatku mencoba mendengar lanjutan dari percakapan ini.

"Tapi dia tetaplah anakmu, anak dari seorang Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina. Kau tak bisa membedakannya dalam segi apapun dengan Naruko yang seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi." Sebuah suara yang yang ku kenal sebagai Sandaime Hokage menambahkan. Kakakku Jinchuriki Kyuubi? Memangnya Kyuubi apa?.

"aku tak peduli lagi dengannya, dia hanya membuat onar dan semakin aku melihatnya. Aku semakin teringat kejadian 10 tahun lalu saat kematian Kushina." Aku tetap diam meskipun aku tengah menangis dalam hati. Sebegitu bencinya Tou-_san _padaku?

"dia memang adik sialan, sejak kejadian 10 tahun lalu dia masih bersikap seolah tanpa dosa? Ingin rasanya aku menghajarnya hingga mati." Aku terdiam, sudah cukup aku mendengar semuanya.

Di benci oleh seluruh desa? silahkan, di benci oleh keluarga sendiri? buat apa aku hidup. Detik ini aku memtuskan akan pergi dari desa ini jika itu memang membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

Aku mulai berjalan menjauh dari pintu rumah yang slama 10 tahun ini menjadi tempat aku hidup.

Aku memang tak masuk akademi, karna Tou-_san _akan memukuliku jika aku mencoba belajar tentang Shinobi.

Katanya aku ini gak pantes jadi shinobi, lebih baik di rumah beresin rumah. Memangnya aku ini pembantu? selama 5 tahun aku melakukan itu dan selama 5 tahun itu juga aku mengorek-ngorek Treasure Scroll yang di sembunyikan oleh Tou-_san._

Memang baru beberapa Jutsu yang aku kuasai, tapi aku sudah hafal dengan seluruh isi Scroll milik Tou-_san_.

Hiraishin no Jutsu dan Rasengan itu adalah Jutsu yang masih dalam tahap pengembangan, alasan aku tak bisa menguasai kedua jutsu tersebut adalah kurangnya cakra yang aku punya dan karna itu pula aku membuat sebuah pil yang dapat memperlebar pembuluh darah.

Apa kalian tahu? Cakra adalah energi yang yang berasal dari dalam tubuh dengan tempaan kemampuan fisik.

Tapi ada beberapa kasus yang membuat cakra ini dapat naik ke tingkat lebih tinggi yang di sebut **Reatsu**.

Reatsu di hasilkan oleh pembuluh darah yang mengalir di seluruh tubuh dan di dominasi oleh kekuatan roh milik user sendiri dengan jantung sebagai pusatnya. Aku sengaja membuat pil ini untuk memperlebar pembuluh darahku dan membuat Reatsu milikku bangkit secara paksa.

Meskipun kemungkinan dari penggunaan ini adalah 40% hidup dan 60% mati. Aku yakin pasti akan selamat.

Aku kini berada di depan South Gate Konoha, ada 2 joonin yang menjaga gerbang ini. Ah... apa mereka fikir dapat menjaga Konoha dengan 2 Joonin?

"Kagebushin no Jutsu." Bersamaan dengan bisikanku muncul seorang yang mirip denganku tak jauh di sampingku. Kemudian Bushinku ini membentuk suatu segel

"Henge no Jutsu" Boff... bushinku berubah menjadi seorang wanita berambut panjang hitam sebahu dengan tinggi sekitar 160 cm di balut dengan kimono putih sepaha dan bagian dada yang agak terbuka yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan 'terpancing'.

"Sempurna." Ucapku melihat hasil latihan sembunyi-sembunyi selama ini aku lakukan. dengan perintah batin aku suruh bushinku melakukan aksinya.

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV.**

"Hah.. kenapa kita harus menjaga South Gate sih? sudah tahu tak akan ada yang lewat sini. lagian disini mana ada hiburan atau sebagainya, bosen duluan lah kalau gini." ucap jonin dengan rambut panjang sebahu dan lengkap dengan kacamata yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi? inikan bukan gerbang utama. jadi ya memang sepi." Ucap seorang Jonin di sampingnya dengan penampilan layaknya jonin kebanyakan, yang membedakannya adalah sebuah Lance di tangan kanannya.

"yayayaya.. kenapa kau bawa senjata segala? Memangnya akan ada serangan apa?" tanya jonin kacamata yang kini tengah mencak-mencak di depan jonin lance tersebut.

Jonin lance hanya tersenyum meremehkan, ingin sekali rasanya dia menusukkan lance miliknya menembus jantung jonin tak tahu diri di depannya.

"Tolong.. tolong.." mereka berdua mengehentikan kegiatan akan saling membunuh ketika mendengar suara lembut dari kejauhan.

Secara bersamaan kedua jonin itu menengok ke asal suaranya. Detik berikutnya terpampang wajah mesum di wajah keduanya saat melihat apa yang mendatangi mereka, gadis sexy nan manis? siapa yang tahan.

Gadis yang kita tahu sebagai bushin Naruto berlari mendekati kedua bushin tersebut. Hingga bushin sampai di depan mereka berdua.

"Tolong tuan, tadi ada lelaki hidung belang yang mau meperkosa.. hiks.. ku." ucap sang gadis dengan tangisan yang membuat pilu siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh gadis tadi membuat jiwa patriotik mereka berdua terbakar dan dengan gerakan yang halus mereka menggiring sang gadis bersembunyi di balik punggung mereka.

Bushin Naruto menyeringai. "Mana orang yang biadap itu nona?" tanya sang jonin lance dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. gadis tadi diam dan menyeringai.

"Sama sekali tidak ada." ucap sang gadis dan detik berikutnya sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di tengkuk kedua jonin tadi.

"Henge memang jutsu tingkat genin, tapi effectifitasnya tergantung dari penggunanya. meminimalkan penggunaan cakra dalam henge dapat membuat perubahan itu sendiri tak akan di sadari.. termasuk oleh seorang jonin sekalipun." ucap sang gadis, bersamaan dengan itu muncul bunyi Boff.. di susul dengan menghilangnya gadis tadi meninggalkan 2 jonin yang tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto yang daritadi bersembunyi mulai muncul dari balik kegepalan menunjukkan senyuman kecil melihat hasil dari latihannya.

"Dan itu adalah pelajaran yang kalian dapatkan saat ada di akademi." lanjut Naruto dengan wajah datar melewati 2 jonin yang kini tengah terkapar.

.

Naruto Pov.

Sekarang yang ingin aku lakukan pergi sejauh mungkin dari desa ataupun peradaban. Jika memang pil ini sikron dengan tubuhku maka akan keluar Killing Intens yang tak bisa aku perkirakan dan akan gawat bila ada orang yang menemukanku dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, bisa-bisa aku di bunuh di tempat nantinya.

Tapi jika tak sikron setidaknya aku tak perlu takut melihat tubuhku membusuk karna banyak hewan buas di hutan yang akan membuatku hilang dari muka bumi ini.

Normal POV.

Naruto mulai berjalan memasuki hutan, meninggalkan kehangatan dari hirup pikuk desa dan pergi ke dingin gelapnya malam. Hingga ia sampai di sebuah pohon besar sekitar 7 meter dan tinggi ratusan meter.

'Ini tempat yang tepat.' Batin Naruto, lalu Naruto duduk bersandar di pohon besar tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah pil berwarna hitam seukuran kelereng dari dalam pocketnya.

"hufft.. satu pil menentukan hidupku? mati atau maju ya? yosh ... mati pun tak akan ada yang menangisiku." xeulas senyum miris terpatri di wajah tampan bocah keturunan Uzumaki ini. Dan detik selanjutnya dia menelan pilnya dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Setelahnya tubuh Naruto terbaring dan keringat mulai mengucur dari setiap pori-pori kulitnya dan matanya berubah menjadi putih tanpa pupil.

Mindscape Naruto. (Naruto POV)

Aku ada dimana? kenapa semuanya gelap? kegelapan ini menyakitkan. Apa aku akan mati nantinya? aku belum ingin mati.

ada banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan, aku akan kembali lagi ke konoha dan membuktikan kalau aku bisa di akui oleh seluruh dunia.

"Apa kau menginginkan kekuatan?" sebuah suara membuatku tertegun. Suara berat tapi terkesan berwibawa, dengan cepat aku membuka mulut menanggapinya.

"ya .. aku ingin kekuatan." ucapku tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu kita lakukan pertukaran. Setuju?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku mendengar ucapan dari suara gaib tersebut(?).

"Pertukaran? apa yang di tukarkan?" aku masih ragu akan tujuan dari suara tersebut.

"Baiklah. pertukarannya simple, kau dapatkan kekuatan yang tak bisa kau bayangkan dan aku mendapatkan semua jutsumu? deal?" apa? jutsuku? Apa memang hanya jutsu saja?. Aku masih menaruh curiga pada suara gaib yang ku dengar.

Tapi aku sudah sejauh ini, kalau berhenti penyesalan seumur hidup mungkin yang akan menantiku.

"Baik. aku setuju !" ucapku tanpa ragu. dan detik berikutnya aku sudah tenggelam di kegelapan membuat nafasku sesak dan detik berikutnya yang aku dengar adalah suara 'berjuanglah ana-' bersamaan dengan hilang kesadaranku kembali.(?)

.

- Time Skip -

.

Aku buka kedua mataku yang berat membuat cahaya silau dari sang surya menyinari tepat ke arah mataku. Aku kerjapkan beberapa kali mataku untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinaku.

"nggg..." aku pegangi kepalaku yang pusing dengan tangan kananku. Rasanya pakaian yang aku pakai jadi sempit sekali.

Karna tubuh yang masih sulit di gerakan aku mengambil apa saja yang ada di sekitarku dan mendapati sebuah benda yang aku **kira** tongkat.

Aku tak memperdulikannya dan mulai berjalan sempoyongan ke arah dalam hutan. Secara sadar atau tak sadar aku mendengar suara udara yang menggesek daun dan secara alami aku berjalan ke arah yang menurutku terdapat sumber air.

Aku masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dan terus melanjutkan langkah kakiku.

Aku akhirnya sampai di sebuah danau yang lumayan luas dengan tak sabaran akuberjalan ke arah danau dan berhenti tepat di tepinya. Aku jongkok di tepinya dan aku katupkan kedua tanganku untuk mengambil air danau yang dingin agar kesadaranku dapat kembali seutuhnya.

Aku melihat pantulan yang seharusnya adalah pantulanku sendiri. tapi yang aku lihat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada di fikiranku, karna yang ada di permukaan danau adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning yang sudah sedikit memanjang dan kumis kucing yang samar-samar di wajahnya bahkan hampir tak terlihat sama-sekali.

Bukan hanya itu, kalau di lihat umurnya sekitar 18 tahun-an lah. Aku pegang kedua pelipisku dan bayangan itu mengikutinya, aku julurkan lidahku dan bayangan itu tetap mengikutiku, aku colok kedua mataku dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahku dan bayangan itu meng-

"Wadau... Ittai !" jeritku menahan sakit pada kedua mataku akibat dari kegiatan colok mataku. Dengan reflek aku terjungkal kebelakang sambil memegagi kedua mataku yang sakit.

Setelah aku mulai tenang lagi, aku mendekati permukaan sungai dan mendapati pemuda yang dari tadi aku kira orang asing yang ternyata adalah diriku sendiri. di tambah benda yang tadinya aku kira tongkat adalah sebuah katana dengan panjang 1,25 meter dan tsuba membentuk bintang segi 6.

"Nani !? kenapa aku jadi begini !?"

Normal POV.

Naruto memukuli wajahnya sendiri mencoba sadar dari mimpinya dan hasilnya slalu sama dimana itu bukanlah mimpi.

Naruto mulai menenangkan fikirannya dan mengingat apa yang terjadi dan mendapati sebuah ingatan tentang 'Suara Gaib' tadi malam.

"Hah... jadi karna semalem sepertinya, pilnya sikron dengan tubuhku. tapi tak ku sangka effect sampinya pertumbuhan tak normal." Naruto mulai menganalisis apa yang terjadi dan itu yang dapat di simpulkannya saat ini.

"Baiklah... tak mungkin aku dapat pergi dengan baju seperti ini. harus cari desa terdekat, mari kita coba ingat dimana aku sekarang berada." Naruto mulai memegangi keningnya dan sebuah senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak salah ini di dekat perbatasan Konoha dan Kirigakure. jadi di dekat sini ada Nami no kuni, sebuah desa terdekat." ucap Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya. setelahnya Naruto berjalan ke arah utara menuju Nami no kuni.

Naruto yang tak nyaman dengan jumsit orange yang kini sudah menyempit, terpaksa melepaskanya karna cuaca yang panas serta pakaian yang sekarang ini telah menyempit permanent.

Mata Naruto memicing saat di lihatnya genangan air di jalanan.

"Wah ... hari ini panas sekali. kalau sudah sampai dekat laut aku pasti akan mandi sepuasnya." ucapnya dengan cengiran jenaka di wajahnya.

Saat Naruto berjalan melewati genangan air muncul riak air di pusat airnya dan perlahan berkumpul membentuk 2 orang dengan rantai berduri yang menghubungkan mereka.

"Korban pertama." ucap keduanya singkat sambil mengarahkan rantai berduri tadi ke arah tubuh Naruto coba mencabik-cabik tubuh Naruto.

"Apa?" ucap Naruto dengan nada panik melihat ke arah serangan mereka berdua. dalam sekejap tubuh Naruto hilang dan sukses membuat 2 shinobi tadi kaget.

Belum sempat ke kagetannya selesai sebuah pukulan mendarat di tengkuk sang shinobi yang memakai cakar besar dan membuatnya terpental menghantam beberapa pohon di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" shinobi yang satunya mulai ketakutan merasakan perubahan tekanan udara di sekitarnya.

Seakan oksigen di rampas dari udara membuat pasokan oksigen di paru-paru miliknya semakin habis.

"**Ah... sepertinya kau terlalu lemah hingga pingsan.**" suara berat dan tinggi membuat shinobi yang masih berdiri langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Naruto hanya melihat jasad yang ambruk tak sadarkan diri dengan tatapan heran.

"Kekuatan ini melebihi perkiraanku, tapi apa yang telah aku tukarkan ya?" ucapnya sendirian.

Dan dengan senang hati ia memukul shinobi yang jatuh pingsan hingga mati. Naruto kemudian mengikat mereka berdua dengan rantai mereka sendiri dan mengambil jubah coklat yang di kenakan salah satu dari mereka serta mengambil sebuah buku coklat dari saku salah satunya.

'Bingo book?' Batin Naruto, Naruto kemudian membalik lembaran bukunya satu persatu dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Oni bersaudara, Meizu dan Gouzu. Kepala mereka harganya 500.000 Ryo, lumayan bisa untuk beli baju." Naruto kemudian membawa mereka di punggungnya. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah Nami no Kuni pikirnya senang.

Di suatu tempat yang di penuhi banyak berandalan.

"Apa kau bilang? oni bersaudara di bunuh? oleh siapa?" tanya seseorang pendek dengan jas hitam yang membalutnya.

"Saya tidak tahu Gatou-sama, dia sangat cepat dan kuat. dia juga membawa mayat keduanya, mungkin saja dia Hunter Missing-nin dari desa lain. tetapi dia tak terlihat memakai simbol desa atau semacamnya." ucap seseorang pria dengan luka vertikal di mata kanannya.

"Cih.. kalau begini terus tak akan bagus. Zabuza, apa kau bisa menanganinya? anak buahmu telah mati. padahal aku sudah menghamburkan banyak uang karna aku dengar kalian adalah Shinobi yang hebat" ucap orang pendek yang di panggil Gatou.

"Berhentilah mengeluh. Aku akan menggunakan Kubukiribocho ini dan membunuhnya." ucap seorang pemuda dengan perban menutupi mukanya dan sebuah Zanbatou besar yang di arahkan ke Gatou.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menang? Kelihatannya dia shinobi yang hebat, setelah Oni bersaudara gagal dia pasti akan lebih berhati-hati." ucap Gatou dengan tenangnya.

"Kau fikir siapa aku? aku ini Momochi Zabuza, di kenal sebagai Kirigakure no Kijin." ucap Zabuza dengan lantang dan membuat Gatou menyunggingkan seringaian seakan dia tahu akhir dari semua ini.

**To be continued.**

Bocoran tentang Pil milik Naruto.

Pil ini membuat pembuluh darah membesar tapi itu juga yang membuatnya ada di dunia antara hidup dan mati, di saat seperti itulah keinginan hidup yang menentukan kau akan mati atau hidup dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa kau bayangkan.

Tebakan suara gaib siap itu? bisa dewa, tuhan, Atau shinigami? yang bener shinigami. kalau suka baca komik atau sekedar pernah nonton anime bleach pasti mudeng.

See you next chapter ^_^a


End file.
